This is Only the Calm Before the Storm
by LoreTrainer
Summary: Officer Nate is answering what appears to be a routine call with his partner, Rex the Luxray, when things take a dark turn...A very dark turn. *Warning* Contains strong language and gore. Tough summary. More info inside, since this a sort of sneak peek/preview into another story I'm imagining.


**This is a sort of sneak peek...thing...at my other story I've been imagining, but haven't written yet. Don't worry about The Dark Aura, still working on that too, expect a chapter soon! This takes place in the same world I have written as well, Realistic Pokemon World, but not in the same place as my other story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Same stuff from my story still applies. *actions/sounds* "speech" '_thoughts'_ and the usual 'I don't own Pokemon, only my OC's'

* * *

*Thump*

"Ow! Dammit..." Officer Nathaniel 'Nate' Richmond cursed as he rubbed his head where it hit the roof of the small squad car he was in. "Fricken back roads in this fricken car...Don't worry Rex, I'm fine." he said as his partner, a Luxray, looked up at him from his nap in the passenger seat. "Just this small car and these un-paved, dirt and rock-filled road...hmph. Had to be me to go answer Crazy Mick's weekly emergency..." _'Seriously what is with this guy? Every fricken month it's something. Oh, wild Pokemon are around my house, eating my food, etc. etc., what did you expect from living in a more wild area?!_

Mick, from what Nate had been told, was an older man who used to live in Celestic City of Sinnoh, before moving to a cabin in the wilder areas north of the city, near the Mt. Coronet mountain range. Most of the main roads were on the well-known map of the region, but smaller, un-paved roads criss-crossed the entirety of Sinnoh, like most regions.

_'Just wish that this map was a bit more detailed...' _Nate was holding a more detailed map than what most of the locals had, showing many of the dirt roads. However, the map showed that the road he was on, a small road bordering the right side of the Coronet mountains above Celestic City, was starting to end on the map. Nate looked up and slowed the car, and got a closer look of the map, and then looked up at the road. It went on, but the map showed it ending, along with some markings with a pen. _'Well at least some of the others who had to answer this guy's damn phone calls at least added some onto the road...but it's not enough.' _Nate looked up and put the map in the glovebox, give Rex a scratch behind his dark mane as well as his dark blue/yellow ears. "We're going to have to rough it boy."

"Luuxxxx," Rex said in an answer.

Nate started to drive again, keeping an eye out for any sign of a cabin. _'Well, at least it's summer and there's no snow covering the road.'_

*15 minutes later*

"Well boy, looks like we are finally here." After a backtracking one time due to a wrong turn onto a road that ended with trees, Nate finally saw a multi-roomed cabin, where the dirt road ended at. Nate picked up the speaker to the radio and called the station at Celestic City. "Hey, Sarah? You there? Just made it to Crazy Mick's place, what did he call in for again?"

Sarah, an assistant with the department, answered, "Nate, you know it's not nice to call him that."

Nate grinned, "Come on. You know he always calls in useless crap about Pokemon every month, and yet we always have to answer it."

"You still have to help him Nate, it's your job. Anyways, Mr. Mick called in about a Pokemon that kept looking in his windows and supposedly tested the door. He's not that knowledgeable, so he doesn't know what Pokemon it is, and he couldn't get a good enough look at it to describe it. So keep Rex close."

Hearing his name, the Luxray stood up and stretched, "Lux! Ray!"

Nate smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine with him around. He also says hi. I'll key in later and let you know when everything is ok...which is technically right now but whatever."

"You know you're suppose to wear you shoulder radio too."

"Sarah, you know they gave me a strap a size too small, always feels like it's using Wrap on my shoulder. Besides, everything will be fine. Over and out"

After a pause, Sarah responded, "Understood, good luck."

Nate got out of the small car, Rex following him, as he made his way to the front door. "Well, let's get this over with. Mr. Mick! Are you in there? It's Officer Nate from the Celestic City Police, can you open the door please?"

As he was knocking on the door, Rex walked around the front of the cabin, sniffing the ground. He then looked up at his trainer and waited for him to finish speaking.

"Mr. Mick? Hello? Hm, what is it Rex?"

"Lux lux, luxray." Rex gestured to the ground with his paw, and looked up at Nate.

"You can smell a Pokemon that was here? Guessing it isn't Mick's Pidgey right? Is it the wild Pokemon that he was talking about?"

"Lux," Rex nodded.

"Well, at least part of his story checks out, but why isn't he answering? Mr. Mick! Are you in there? Please answer!" After some more time with no response, Nate said, "Crazy old man." Before turning the door's handle, which was for some reason open, and entered. Rex immediately went in first and scoured the room, sniffing and looking around. However, Nate saw something that he knew didn't belong, a small chair, in pieces across the floor. "You got to be kidding me, Rex! Do you have anything?"

The Luxray came over, and after sniffing the wreck of the chair, turned to Nick. "Lux! Lux lux! Luxrayyy..." Rex went into a crouched position, eyes narrowing, and mouth slightly open baring his fangs.

_'Well shit.' _So that wild Pokemon came in here? Wonder if it did this, but where is Mick...Hello!" Nate yelled, "Mr. Mick, please answer! Are you ok?!"

Rex starting sniffing the floor again, and made his way to a door that went into a back room, and started to growl, "Luxxxxxxx."

_'Shit! Dammit! Get it together Nate!' _He drew his standard weapon, a small revolver, checked if it was loaded, and made his way beside his partner. The few times Nate had to use his gun before was to shoot into the air to scare away wild Pokemon that got too close, but never had to really use it. He slowly put his hand on the door to open it, but the door opened on its own, and from what Nate saw, it was barely hanging on its hinges. He slowly made his way into the back room, which he saw was a small bedroom. He immediately swung his weapon left and saw it was clear, but was not expecting what he saw on the right_. _"Holy fucking shit," he whispered.

Rex, beside him began to growl louder at the sight.

An older man with a large stomach was leaning against the right wall in a sitting position. A Pidgey was also lying next to the man. But what made Nate curse was the state that both were in. The older man, presumably Mick, had bruises on his face as well as a blood-soaked shirt. A rip in the center showed that he was probably stabbed there. But what killed him was probably the clean cut across his neck. The Pidgey was also dead, but only a clean cut was across the tiny Pokemon's neck. Nate also spied a small hunting knife in the old man's hand.

Nate just stood in disbelief for a few seconds, taking in the scene, before shaking his head and stepping forward, his police instincts taking over. He reached for his shoulder radio, but realizing that it was in the squad car. Cursing, he ran to the front door, thoughts rushing through his head as Rex followed. _'What the fuck was that?! Both of them, dead! Mick couldn't have done that, he's not strong enough...Besides, that knife was too jagged to make such clean cuts, and how did he get those bruises?! Shit shit shit! What's going on?!'_

Nate finally reached the car and opened the door, reaching in to grab the radio while still looking at the cabin. When he grabbed it, he pressed the button to call the station, "This is Officer Nate at the cabin of Michael Smith! We have a-What the fuck?!" Nate realized something was wrong when he was dragging the mic too far than what the wire allowed. When he looked at the radio, he saw the wire was cut. When he looked inside the car for either his Xtransceiver or shoulder radio, but could find none. "Dammit! Fucking...dammit!" He through the remains of the radio on the ground and tried to focus on the problem he was in. Rex, still growling, circled around his trainer, eyes, never leaving the treeline.

_'What the fuck is going on?! No way a wild Pokemon could do something like this! Is there someone else, a person too?! What do I do?!...Ok...think, think. No way I can make my way back on foot with nightfall approaching. And if a killer wild Pokemon is out there...the cabin, as gruesome as this sounds, is the only safe place at the moment.' _He made his way back into the cabin, Rex following him the entire time. "Ok Rex, we are going to have to wait until they send backup when they realize we are taking so long. Stay sharp, we may be here for a while. Also while we wait, might as well investigate this further...Shit..."

As Rex kept watch, growling the entire time, Nate looked closer at the murder scene. He didn't like the details he saw. The bruises and chest stabbing were obviously done before Mick was dead, and from what it looked like, he suffered before the cut across his throat. A closer look at the stab wound made Nate feel sick, there were signs that the knife was twisted a bit while in the wound, which also looked slightly deep. The Pidgey on the other hand, didn't seem to have suffered, with only a cut across its neck. A few ruffled feathers on the back of its neck also seemed to suggest that the bird Pokemon was being held there at one point, _'Did the killer hold it there while it sliced its throat?' _Other than that, Nate could not find anything else to help him, who died first, or any evidence the killer may have left. He started to turn to Rex, before he noticed something in the pool of blood. There was a small clearing in the blood, which appeared to be slightly oval in shape. "A footprint? Maybe it's from the Pokemon, hey Rex, come here and look at this-Shit!"

As he turned to speak with his Luxray partner, he was greeted by the sight of Rex flying towards him. Rex's body went over Nate's head and smashed through a window. _'What the fuck! Rex! Wait...'_ Nate got up on his feet and held his revolver in his hands, the hammer cocked back, and he waited to see what would come through the remains of the door. Whatever threw his partner, Nate was either too distracted by the crime scene to hear Rex give a warning, or less likely, his foe was too fast for Rex.

What did come through he did not expect, a Pokemon, but what surprised him was what Pokemon it...or rather he was. _'A Gallade...no way that could be a wild Pokemon...' _He kept his gun on the Psychic/Fighting type, fighting the urge to look behind him through the window to see if his Luxray was ok. "Freeze!" he yelled. The Gallade turned and he saw his eyes began to light up. Nate fired a shot, almost blindly, and managed to nick the Pokemon's left shoulder. The Gallade's eyes dimmed, and it grasped his shoulder in pain. "No way I'm going to fucking let you use Psychic, I know it takes some time to focus to use it, as well as eye contact with what your attacking! So if I see your eyes begin to glow again, the next bullet goes between them! The same thing if you lift your head! You fucking got that?!" The Gallade nodded, keeping his face down. "Now, I want you to walk out that front door, hands behind you the entire time, and stand behind the car! Eyes down the entire time! Now fucking move!"

The Gallade began to walk towards the front door, while Nate stood at a safe distance behind him, careful to watch for the Gallade's famous arm blades. _'I hope those PokeCuffs will be strong enough to hold a Gallade...wait, what about the trainer?!'_ "Stop!" Nate yelled, as the Gallade was at the end of the front porch as he stood in the doorway to the cabin, careful to look out for any ambushes. "Where is your trainer? I know you have one! So where the fuck are they, order them out!"

The Gallade turned his head a little to stare at Nate with one eye, and Nate was shocked by what he saw in it, pure malice. What surprised him more was the fact the Gallade responded to him, "I would never, NEVER be with a human! Never again!"

"Telepathy?!" Nate whispered. _'He has that abililty?! And more over, he's alone!? No fucking way-' _Nate was suddenly cut off when the Gallade jumped back. Nate tried to jump aside and fire his gun, but was distracted by what the Gallade said, and didn't have the time to react. He heard a soft *shing*, and felt a sudden pain in his stomach, causing him to drop his gun. _'He...got...me...Fucking arm blades...Shit...' _He would have fallen if not for the Gallade's arm blade, which was supporting him. The blade twisted, _'Mick's wound!' _But Nate's thought process cut when he began to scream in pain. "Gahhh! Ah...ah..." Nate screamed, as the blade twisted and the Gallade sheathed it, Nate's blood still on his left elbow. The Pokemon turned around and grabbed Nate under one arm, swung him around and threw him outside, near the squad car.

"Gahhh! Fucking dammit!" Nate screamed in pain, and tried to get up, bit could only prop himself up on one arm. He looked up and saw the Gallade approach him in a surprisingly calm manner. When he reached Nate, the Pokemon punched him across the face several times, lifted him up by his collar, and hit him one more time in the face. Nate was thrown back by the force of the punch into the car, screaming in agony. He opened his eyes, red spots where dancing in front of them as he tried to focus. He spied Rex, his Luxray, coming around the edge of the house, cut up in several places and limping. He wanted to yell for him to run, but his voice didn't work. Nate, hoping Rex could see and remember his training, gestured with his hand to go and get backup.

When Rex looked up and saw the state his trainer was in and what he was telling him to do, Nate couldn't think he could feel any worse. He saw tears starting to appear in his partner's eyes, but Rex was bred to follow orders, and he started to limp as fast as he could down the road.

Nate turned and saw the Gallade standing over him, waiting to receive the final wound he had saw on Mick's body. However, the Pokemon turned him over roughly, and grabbed Rex's Pokeball on his belt. The Pokemon stared at the device for a moment, the anger in his eyes growing. He gave Nate another malice filled glare, and extended an arm blade once more. Just about when it looked like the Gallade was going to finish him, his head cocked to the side, as if listening to an unknown voice. His eyes narrowed and a frown appeared on his face, and he then, surprisingly, sheathed his arm blade. However, he then followed up with kicking Nate hard in the face, leaving his body sprawled out on the ground, head rolled to one side.

Nate's body refused to move, he could only see what was in front of him, his head lying on the ground, in the direction that Rex was fleeing. He could still see the Luxray limping away. He wanted to yell for him to run as fast as he could, but failed. As he laid there in pain, the Gallade spoke to him again, but all he could see of the Pokemon were his legs, with oval shaped feet. "This is only the beginning. This is the calm before the storm. You humans will never know what is coming, and all humans shall face the ultimate punishment for what they have done." And the Gallade began to walk away.

Fear mixed with the pain Nate was feeling as he saw the Gallade was walking in the same direction as Rex. He could still see the limping form of the Luxray. _'Ah...Come on Rex, you can make it! Run! Run-what?!' _Nate felt horrified as he saw Rex stop limping and turn to the right, fangs bared at an unknown enemy. The bushes began to shake a bit as something stepped out. Nate had no guess what it was, as his eyes began to close. The last image he saw, was the Gallade coming up behind Rex, as the Luxray was still baring his fangs and mane crackling at his unknown foe. As for the foe, the only thing Nate saw as he slipped unconscious was all white..._'White legs...and a white...dress?..._

* * *

**Well there! One of my more graphic tales, surprised myself a bit! As mentioned before, this is a bit of an intro/sneak peek into my other story I've been imagining. I still plan to work on The Dark Aura first, but I haven't planned it all the way through. I'm thinking of either focusing everything on The Dark Aura to try and get it planned out to the finish, which I doubt, or start this story when things start to slow down. Let me know what you guys want, I rely on you guys as my readers! Anyways, let me know what you all are thinking, and happy reading!**


End file.
